


HP Plot Bunnies

by mneiai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, unfinished works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: Collection of plot bunnies I've partially written up.





	HP Plot Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> (note that I don't follow the really badly thought out US magical governmental or magical school systems that JKR pulled out of her ass)

“Which brings us to the last, and most important, point on the agenda for next term--we have been approached by the Department of Education and the Embassy of the British Empire to take part in an exchange of academic cooperation.”

The professors who hadn’t been paying attention were shocked into attention, glances exchanged throughout the room. Hadar had been doodling in his notebook, knowing that anything important would be included in the minutes that would be sent out later that day, but at the word ‘British’ he’d immediately perked up. It was rare to hear about the isolationist country.

“They have asked that teachers from the grade schools and professors from here and the other universities attend,” the Dean continued. “A representation from the Department is here to fill you all in on the details. Ms. Graves?”

A dour looking woman who had been leaning against a way to the side stepped forward, taking up the place next to the Dean.

“Where exactly will this take place?” someone asked, Hadar not seeing who it was.

“...London,” Graves admitted.

Murmurs went up around the room and Hadar sank deeper into his chair. There was no way he’d volunteer to go _there_ , to the land his father had fled from with him and the clothes on their backs at the end of their civil war.

“Where do we sign up?” One of the professors from the Political Science department asked. She was clearly excited at the prospect of adding to what she knew of their government.

Graves shook her head. “The subjects that the event will focus on have been decided in advance by the governments involved, preference has been given to certain professors who we know will make a good impression. We have a list.” She brought it up with a flourish and began to read.

And, just as Hadar dreaded, he was on it, “...from the Ritual Magic Department, Hadar James Black….” 

Those few professors who were aware of the Black surname looked at him with worry, knowing the only reason a Black would be in the US instead of living it up in Britain was if they were a political refugee.

“And what happens if we don’t want to take part in this?”

The Dean stared at him. “You...of course you’re not _required_ to, however you’d be missing out on an opportunity to further yourself and your field. Especially in your case, Hadar, considering….”

Considering Voldemort’s own known proclivity for the same sort of magic, Hadar finished in his head. If he’d been anyone else, he imagined he’d be ecstatic for the chance to discuss theories and concepts with someone as renowned in their field as Voldemort. 

“You do realize he killed my birth parents personally and still has my father listed as an enemy of the state?”

Someone behind him choked, though Hadar thought they deserved it for eating the half-stale cookies that were set out for them. 

“...No, we...had not been aware.” Graves cleared her throat. “Let’s...discuss this after the meeting.”

***

The meeting didn’t last long after that, people leaving torn between excitement and dread as they filed out. Hadar made his way back to the Dean’s office with him and Graves, flinging himself into one of the available chairs as they closed the door.

Sitting down at his desk, the Dean shuffled papers nervously for a few moments, watching Hadar, as Graves leaned against his desk and started to speak, “You were asked for specifically, Hadar. Lord Voldemort is, apparently, a great admirer of your research.”

“He _has_ to know who I am. How do I know this isn’t just to drag me there to murder me? Or use me as bait to get my father there?”

He was handed a folder, papers inside clearly copies of the agreement. “All academics are granted diplomatic immunity from the moment they enter Britain before the event until they leave it after the event. Doing anything to put you in harm’s way would cause an international incident.”

“How do we know Britain doesn’t _want_ one?”

“They’re too busy with Europe. They’re going to set their sights on us eventually, we all know that, but Voldemort is too smart to start a two-front war. He’ll keep fighting mainland Europe until he either has control or has to concede. We have years left before that.” 

Hadar’s eyebrows went up. He hadn’t really expected the representative to _admit_ to that.

“...That doesn’t mean they can’t taunt my father, somehow.” Sirius may have mellowed a lot since fleeing Britain, being a single father had supposedly done him a lot of good, but he was still over-protective and just hot-headed enough to think running off to Britain if there was a hint Hadar was in trouble was a good idea.

Graves frowned, glancing through the papers she had. “I’ll...see what we can do.” She looked up again, dark eyes meeting Hadar’s, so piercing that he would have worried about Leglimancy if he didn’t have protections. “They _really_ want you there, Mr. Black. There aren’t many necromancers in the world, after all, especially not ones willing to _teach_ others. We honestly suspect they’ll try to tempt you away.”

“If that’s the case, they’ll be willing to offer me other assurances,” Hadar insisted. “A way to know my father is safe, no matter what.”

“Like I said, I can see what we can do. But I can’t make any promises.”

She left soon after that, leaving Harry alone with the Dean.

“If you don’t end up going, Hadar, that won’t hurt your position here. I won’t let them blackmail you into this, somehow. You’ve done great things for Miskatonic, and we protect our own.”

Hadar had been at the university since he was 16, starting as soon as he got out of grade school, continuing through to earning his advanced degrees. It had been a given that he’d become a full-time professor. Miskatonic University and the surrounding town were his home, Sirius had gotten a house for them out on the outskirts of the college town when he’d come over and they’d been there ever since. While many Americans were uneasy in the area, it was the exact place a member of the Black family (and Hadar, through blood adoption) could prosper. 

“Thank you, sir.” Harry stood, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

***

“I won’t go unless they agree to drop charges against you, grant you complete immunity,” Hadar insisted.

Sirius grimaced. “Harry...that’s not going to happen. The things I did, they aren’t just going to brush that aside. _He’s_ not going to brush them aside.”

Hadar frowned, shifting closer. “Dad...what aren’t you telling me? I thought you were just a minor member of the Order, that it was my birth parents who were among the Most Wanted. Hell, you’ve been Dark this entire time, raised me to be a fucking necromancer, they have to know you’re not still hung up on the Order’s beliefs.”

There was a long pause, Hadar could tell Sirius was collecting his thoughts and didn’t try to interrupt. “There was a...a period of...things looked bad and I….”

It took a few moments for Hadar to connect the blanks and come up with what Sirius might be trying to say. “You went over to their side?”

“No! I...not entirely. I just….” Sirius gave a bitter laugh, hanging his head in his hands. “I started visiting my family again. Socializing with them. I was hoping I could take the edge off what would happen to me, to your parents and you, if I seemed to be a sympathizer. I met a very charming man at one of their parties, and we ended up having an affair….”

Hadar’s eyebrows went up. In all the time he’d been aware of Sirius’ relationships (probably since he was 9 and ended up leaving a sleepover extremely early and walked in on Sirius having sex with his Math teacher), he didn’t think he’d ever seriously dated another man. Hadar had assumed it was his preference, but now he had to wonder if Sirius wasn’t still caught up in some man he hadn’t seen in two decades.

“And? He’s high up in the regime?”

Sirius laughed again, this time it took on an edge of hysteria. “You could definitely say that! He’s--I didn’t _know_ , not for _months_ , and by the time I did everything was going to hell and it was _you_ I had to worry about.”

“Even so...that was a long time ago, dad.” Hadar set a hand on Sirius’ knee, squeezing. “If they really want this ‘international exchange of academics’ to work out, they’re not going to get hung up on the past like that.”

“Lord Voldemort isn’t known for letting go of grudges.”

Hadar felt like the floor had dropped out below him. Of all the people his father could have admitted to being with, to presumably leaving without so much as a goodbye when he fled to the US, _the Dark Lord himself_ hadn’t even been in the running. He, too, Hadar realized, had never had a serious relationship that the world knew of.

“Okay, that’s...shit, dad, why did you even flee?”

Sirius slumped down, looking up at Hadar with such a lost expression that Hadar almost retracted his question. “There was...there was a reason he targeted your parents in particular, Harry. There was a prophecy he became obsessed with, about a baby that could defeat him.”

“...He was going to kill me.” Hadar sat back, mind racing. “He’d still want to kill me.”

“No. The adoption...it’s one of the reasons I did such a thorough one. You’re not just Lily and James’ anymore, as far as magic is concerned, you were always also mine. It was the best loophole I could think of to get you out of that. And there was another boy, another possibility, from a still-Light family.”

“ _Still_ Light? In Britain?”

“No, last I heard, the Longbottoms had fled to France, then further than that. They were with the Order before, probably still are. Their kid’s going to be the Dark Lord’s real target, not you.”


End file.
